Full Tekka Alchemist
by goldenpinoy
Summary: ever wonder if Ed really was FULL metal? well here's my take on it! RR!
1. ok what is that thing?

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but im writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _ character thought

Millions of light years away from a small planet called earth, was a highly technologically advanced race. This race is known as the Radam. A warrior race that knew nothing but the are of war and conquering. This race used biological technology to turn living beings into powerful robotic warriors known as tekknomen. The race was so strong that many races of the universe united to fight a long hard war againts them that doesn't really have nothing to do with story but set plot but in the end they were defeated by a last ditch effort by the empire of Jurai. ( maybe I'll go into the war later, but for now dis jus prolog) a lone tekknopod somehow survived the destruction of its brethren and Radam warlords. It flew threw space, covered by the debris of war, traveling for an unknown length of time and distance, till a light blue speck came into view.....

Edward Elric, otherwise known as the Full Metal Alchemist, sat on a hill just outside of London. A cool breeze lightly caressing his skin, his right arm hanging limply to his side, his suitcase laying slightly to the side. He gazed at the moon shining brightly down on him. A peaceful night one might not even guess there was a war being waged. _Another dead end, is there really a way to get home? _he thought. _ is there really a way to get back to where i belong, back to Al....that is if he's still alive _ Ed thought sadly. For jus recently he had "traded" his body and life so that his brother could return to the world of the living using his knowledge of alchemy. When he awoke he was once again in the world on the other side of the "gate". But this time his body had traveled with him. This time he had no way that he knew of to get back home. _ I wonder how Winry is doing.... hell i wonder how colonel mustang is doing _ Ed shook his head to get that thought out. _ I must be homesick to be wondering about that womanizer _ Ed laughed to himself. He knew what was wrong. He knew why he felt this way. He was homesick, he missed everyone. At this point if he was told he would need to drink milk to get back home, he would do it. And ANYONE who knows Edward Elric, knows he HATES milk, which is probably why he is still so short. "WHO IS A PINT SIZE MIDGET THAT YOU WOULD NEED 2 MAGNAFYING GLASSES TO SEE BUT WOULD PROBABLY GET STEPPED ON ANYWAYS!" (.....umm definitely not you? (author secretly glad character is unable to use alchemy at this point in time).... uhhhh hey look over there!!!!) Edward looks over his shoulder to see a falling star. He blinks and takes a better look. "That's going to fall near here!" Ed exclaimed. With that the object slammed into a near by forest causing a shockwave to throw edward back.

Shaking the dizziness from his head, Ed slowly climbs back to his feet. He looks down to see his prosthetic arm in pieces. _damn it! _ ed was a bit pissed, but then again that arm was nothing like his automail _"_GOD I MISS WINRY!" Ed thought. _Did i jus say what i think I said? i could never miss that annoying girl, so of course i could never have said that! best go see wat crashed i mean i got nothing else to go on, who knows it might actually lead me into a good direction! Yeah that's it! _BEHOLD the true power of denial! Ed quickly scrambled around the debris in a beeline for ground zero of the object. After a few minutes he was able to reach it. It looked to be a giant plant. "THAT'S what fell out of the sky?" Edward said aloud. _ It seems to be a plant, but then how could a plant survive such a fall, how could a plant attain such altitude in the first place! heck i haven't even seen planes reach that kind of altitude! _ Ed thought to himself. Ed walked up to the "plant" cautiously. Carefully he placed his left hand (ok ok his ONLY hand at this point :-P) onto the surface of the plant. _It's definitely biological in nature, damn so many odd variables! _he thought angrily to himself. Suddenly he was caught off guard as the plant began to glow. Ed cautiously started to back away when the plant started to emit pollen into the air. A wave of drowsiness suddenly assaulted Ed's senses. Groggily trying to run away, tendrils from the plant whipped out at Edward Elric, when blackness claimed his vision, sleep finally overcoming him. Quickly the "plant" pulled Ed into itself, just as lights could be seen in the distance and the sound of automobiles filled the air. The military arrived to find nothing but a wierd huge plant. They secured the area and called the scientists in to study it.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days, and days into months. But time was no concept to Ed. The tekknopod was working on his body, changing his dna slightly so that he may endure the tekksetting process. The tekknopod found that this particular organism had no right arm or left leg. (yes i realize that Ed had regained his arm and leg through Al's sacrifice, but in my story he lost it when he passed through the gate again :-P) This would not due, since it would seriuosly hamper the abilities of the soon to be tekknoman. But in the organism's memories it stumbled upon an attachment to said organism. Something known as "automail". Regenerating limbs was not something the tekknopod was able to do, but creating mechanical attachments to fuse with the organism to restore it to full fighting potent ional was definitely something it could do. Using the the organisms memory on "automail" the tekknopod was able to create an arm and a leg. The arm and leg would be far stronger than the automail it was based on. Using the same metal used for the tekknoarmor it was able to craft the arm and leg. The tekknopod went to work on optimizing the muscle of the organism to that of an athletic build, but the muscles where tight and would allow for 10 times the strength of a normal human. The tekknopod then corrected the malnutrition in the organism, which subsequently caused the organism to grow to a height of 5"10. The growth was also to maximize the organisms height because it wouldn't do for the organism to outgrow it's new "arm and leg". The tekknopod was even able to craft the tekknocrystal into the forearm of the newly created arm. This would allow for more protection of the crystal. Oddly enough the tekknopod felt pleased with its accomplishments. The tekksetting process was nearly done, 6 months had passed. Ed was still slumbering but now in his tekknoarmor form, so that the tekknopod could finish crafting the armor. Curiously the organism's mind and will was strong, although the pod was able to work around this it was still affected by the organism. The armor was sleek without being too bulky (think of slades armor) it's colors where black and red. Finally came the time for the tekknopod to create a link with the warrior to the Radam.......but the tekknopod could not find it's own link to the Radam. This caused an error in the system thus forcebly ending the tekknoprocess. Ed was then reverted into his human form as the pod slowly split open down it's sides. Ed fell to the ground groggilly stirring. Mustering all the strength he could he opened his eyes. It was night and it seemed as though there was a lot of equipment placed around. He also noticed a blurry figure to the side of his vision. As his vision slowly became clearer he recognized who the blur was, his father, the hoenheim of light running towards him. But as his father ran it seems the dark edges of his vision were faster, quickly blocking his vision as sleep once again claimed him. Edwards father who had been studying this "plant" for the past 6 months, could do nothing but cradle his son his arms. _Since when did Ed get so big? Better question would be how did he get in that "plant"? _the hoenheim of light was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the sounds of planes and canon fire in the distance, the night sky illuminated with the fireworks known as war........

to be continued....

Authors notes! Watcha think? good? Bad? I'm new so be kind and review! oh and if ne one knows Ed's dad's real name it'd be much appreciated! hope ya likez!


	2. there's no place like home

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _ character thought

Chapter 1

A loud CRACK! filled the air.....as Ed's head impacted with the stone pavement. THE END. (just kidding) "OK Winry im getting up..." mumbled Ed blearly and slowly opening his eyes. _Every time with the damn wrench to the head, i should alchemize that damn thing _, (ya i know his head should of cracked open but i figure his head should be trained like Ranma's with Akane's mallet and saying Ranma's head is hard is an understatement) Ed thought and paused....adding _then again she does look so cute when she has that angry face....WHAT THE HECK IM I THINKING!!! I could never like a girl like that no matter how cute she looks when she wrinkles her forehead when she's thinking about something, or when she gets that understanding smile on her face, or that look of pure joy when she finishes fixing my automail. _Ed quickly shook his thoughts away and started to take in his surrounding. First thing he noticed was the simple fact that he was not in a bed, nor was Al next to him...._oh wait that's right I'm I went through the gate...but that doesn't explain where i am, _Ed thought. Taking a better look he realized he was in the street oddly enough. Brushing the obviously new small head sized pot hole that was next to him away from his thoughts, he turned his attention to a considerably larger hole to his left....next to a over turned jeep. Something was nagging at his consciousness. Ed felt as though he was recovering from a hang over, oddly enough since he was too young to drink. A loud annoying buzzing almost like static assaulted his ears...or was it always there and he had not taken notice to it. Once again his thoughts where interrupted but this time by the vision of his father filling his view. His father's clothes were soot ridden as if he had been in an explosion, he had a pronounced limp, and oddly enough he looked to be yelling at him. _That's funny, i could probably hear him if this damn buzzing would stop! _Ed forcefully shook his head and the buzzing seemed to lessen. "...e..d......Ed...r.........." Ed heard his father yell at him. Shaking the cobwebs from his head again, he looked to his father only to hear "ED RUN!!!!!" Ed's father yelled. By reaction, some might say human curiosity, some might say stupidity, Ed looked back over his should for the reason that he should be running....only to be faced with soldiers marching next to a tank slowly progressing down the street. More importantly soldiers and a tank that were currently pointing their most obviously deadly weapons at him and his father. The eternity of time that had been housing Ed's thoughts had lasted nothing more than a minute of real time. The combination of lethargy from prolonged sleep and jumbled thoughts sudden impact at high velocity with a determinedly solid object caused Ed a slight period of delirium. Unfortunately that also means slower reactions. Bullets seemed to ricochet every where, one grazing his left side while another hit him in his right shoulder with a loud "CLANG" spinning Ed like a top to the ground. Ed scrambled to his feet survival instincts pushing him, running away from the hail of bullets narrowly avoiding being hit but dimly aware of the bullets constantly flying by him. His vision suddenly was captivated by his father....as he was violently thrown back as a bullet slammed into his shoulder. Somehow his father regained his footing just as Ed tackled him. An explosion propelling them farther than Ed had intended decidedly jarring them as they hit the ground. Ed quickly got up and tried to rouse and drag his father at the same time. Adrenaline was firmly coursing through his veins dulling the pain he was having, so Ed chalked it up to that simple fact that he was able to drag a man 3 times his size with one arm....and the left arm at that! Instinct kicked in as Ed tilted his head slightly to the left a bullet just grazing his hair. Reversing the motion and dodging another bullet to the head, Ed grabbed the back of his fathers jacket with his left hand and bodily lifted his father on his shoulder while dodging to his right in one smooth motion. the paved road became riddled with holes. Ed began sprinting with his father atop his back turning left at the next alley in hopes to at least lose the tank due to the narrowness of the alley.

Dashing into the alley, Ed's eyes narrowed..._What the hell is wrong with my luck today!!!!?!?!?!?!?_ That's right a dead end alley. Ed slowed to a stop inches away from the wall, momentum finally giving out. "ED!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Ed FINALLY heard his father scream at him. Ed quickly placed his father back on his feet. Also taking notice to a multitude of holes in his father's jacket. Ed sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head, only to be interrupted by a bullet hit the wall next to him. Ed was quickly trying to think of a way out while moving his body towards the building pain lancing across his thoughts. _Damn almost forgot about the graze i got earlier. If only I could use alchemy i could take care of them or at least make a door.....where's that damn oyaji? _looking over just in time to see his father receive to bullets to the chest. "OYAJI!!!!" Ed screamed as he rushed to his father pulling him to the cover of a dumpster to the side of the building. Bullets firing and landing dangerously close. "Dad! You're going to be ok just hold on, i'll think of something..." Ed was silenced by his father putting his fingers to his beloved son's mouth. "Edward..." his father started, his eye's beginning to get a far off look to them "When you you were born i thought my chest would burst with pride...and not once did you ever fail to justify it" Ed's father coughed sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing down the alley, becoming louder as the came closer. "I'm going to finally join Trisha, take care of yourself Ed, take care of your brother i know he's alive i can feel it......and know that i love you both...and that...i..always....proud.." The hoenheim of light's eye's lost their light that day. "OYAJI!!!!!!" screamed Ed, the soldiers walking quickly took a defensive stance aiming their rifles at Ed's location, before slowly walking towards Ed again. Tears seemed to fall endlessly from Ed's eyes. Tears for a father that he had barely just come to know. And maybe against his will he respected the old man, and loved him in his own way as a son should love his father. Ed's hands clapped together in a desperate attempt to use alchemy to bind his fathers soul back to the body, but nothing happened.

Ed could feel the blood leave his body through the wound on his side, his very life essence. He had no way out he was literally backed into a corner. He could hear the almost deafening sounds of boots against the pavement echo across the alley. Distant sounds of gunfire and planes hung in the air. Through teary eyes he finally noticed his right hand. It looked different. Sleeker, it had an almost smooth edge to it. It no longer looked awkward but an almost seamless movements. It looked more like his real arm but with a metallic coat and some strategically placed armor plates on it. The plates being over his wrist, forehand, forearm, elbow, and shoulder. Ed knew he was stupid for checking his new arm now but he was drawn to it. The more he thought about it the more his right forearm throbbed.....almost like a heartbeat. Suddenly his forearm split open revealing a beautiful blue crystal. However captivating it was he felt instinct surge within him. Ed dimly heard a shout. "DIE!!!!" screamed the solider as he pulled the trigger. Ed couldn't hold the feelings within him back, his arm as if moving on its own accord raised up as the crystal glowed almost dangerously. "TEKKSETTER!!!!" rose from Ed's throat, why he said it he didn't know he just knew he had to. The bullet fired from the barrel before slamming into an unforeseen force a foot away from Ed. There was a blinding light. Ed screamed at the pain he felt in his body, it was almost like liquid fire was pumping through his veins. Finally a burst of force erupted from the blue ball where Ed had once stood. Throwing the soldiers back.

The soldiers could do nothing but gape as the looked at a 7 foot tall robot monster standing in a spherical hole. Half the dumpster was gone a, a hole in the building, piss on their pants. Ok ok the dumpster, ground and building was a hole in a sphere due to transformation, the piss was because the soldiers were scared out of well you get the idea. The figure stood in the shadows of the building one golden eye glowing in the dark staring at them. Ed could feel the power flowing through every inch of his body. _My hands....MY BODY!!! ....talk about full metal...._he stopped as he took in the site of his father's killer's. Twin blades ejected from his back into his waiting hands as he dashed forward. He stopped directly behind the soldiers. Taking one step foreword the two soldiers bodies fell to the ground separated at the waist. The alley was once again filled with bullets. Turning his attention to the entrance of alley, and explosion rocked Ed's torso back as the canon shell slammed into him. Slowly and deliberately straightening himself showing no signs of damage, Ed's view settled on the soldiers firing on him and the tank aimed directly at him. The soldiers were firing wildly driven by fear of the black and red metallic monster. Ed could feel his shoulders burn, his body taking over once again, he felt as if he contracted a muscle in his shoulders like one would wiggle their ears. The shoulder pads of his "armor" flipped open revealing 4 green orbs which reflexively began pulling ambient energy and sub spatial energy into themselves. Ed could "feel" the energy reach it's peak, it felt like he was going to explode. He could feel his voice begin again, as if it was not his own, as if he was just a spectator. "VOLTEKKER!!!" Ed screamed, as a green wave of power erupted from the armor. The blast passed through the soldiers and tank completely obliterating them....then passing through the building ...and the next building...and the next building. Finally the blast moved skyward passing through a few planes and blimp before fizzling out in the distance. _Did....Did I do that? _Ed couldn't believe his eyes...before he could dwell any longer on it he heard planes above him...as they dropped bombs toward his exact position. Well at least that's what the writing showing in his vision was telling him. Heck it was telling him exactly when the bombs would impact. Slightly panicked due to human reaction Ed forgetting the sheer power he had just wielded, his years of experience took over. Ed clapped his hands and put his palms onto ground fully intending to try and create some sort of shield. _What am i thinking i can't do alchemy...right...now? _ Ed could feel something. Ed then noticed that his shoulder pads were still "open" and they were pulling in energy. The "armor" responding to it's host desires was able to locate the sub space energy signature it's host was trying to tap and began to pull what it could in and putting it through the amplification process of it's crystal. Giant pillars erupted from the ground all over the city. More importantly one pillar detonated the bombs in the air before it could reach the city. Other pillars where simply destroying buildings...others planes..._ummm a bit of overkill i think _Ed thought. _But....alchemy..how can I...._suddenly the shoulder crystals released the energy causing Ed to de-transform. "what the.." ed said as he dropped to his knees.....oddly enough naked. "I guess whatever happens to me doesn't act too kindly to clothes..." Ed said to himself. Getting an odd feeling of being watched Ed looked over his shoulder finally noticing that the surrounding landscape was nothing but white, and behind him was ..."THE GATE!?!?!?!" Ed yelled incredulously as the gate opened hands pulling him in and closing the door behind him.

(ok im not so messed up to leave it at that kind of cliff hanger)

Ed once again slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurry. _You would think I'd be used to this by now, ugh where am I now. Was that all a dream? _Pulling himself up to a sitting position he noticed two groups of people. One group look like towns people. The other group looked like Soldiers from the army, from his world.. Well except their uniform is black and the soldiers of his world wore blue..._ummm come to think of it where are MY CLOTHES!?!?!??! "_You taunt us by appearing with such faulty alchemy and with no clothing, you insult the neo furor and his loyal army" one of the soldiers spoke. He seemed to be the leader of this group. He lifted his gloved hand to reveal an alchemy array inscribed onto it. In the middle of the array was a red stone, a fake philosopher stone. _Wait alchemy.....philosopher stone could it be? "_Behold the power of the golem alchemist!" the leader of the soldiers spoke while using his alchemic array and stone to create a 2 story tall statue that was currently lumbering towards Ed. Ed raised an eyebrow clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground. Ed felt a surge of power flow through his hands causing the golem he was intending to create become a massive 4 story tall version of his armored self made of stone . Ed's golem smashed through the "golem alchemist's" golem before slamming it's giant fist into the group of soldiers utterly smashing them. Ed couldn't even gloat on his victory before a wave of nausea hit him from his blood loss from his bullet wound to his side. Regaining his footing by use of support Ed looked up to see...."Winry?" Ed said out loud. Ed looked down to see his "support". His soft support. Actually Winry's support errrr breast. _Ok that's not good_ Ed thought. Looking back up he noticed Winry....wielding a wrench...actually swinging the wrench at Ed's head. "ED NO BAKA!!!!!" Winry screamed. _Why does Winry have a wedding ring on her finger? _ and everything goes black. _WHY AM I ALWAYS KNOCKED OUT OR CONFUSED!?!?!?_

to be continued

NEXT TIME!!!!! Winry is going to be married to who!?!?!? Ed is crying because he's not longer short? if the doesn't convince ya to read...oh well :)

Authors notes!!

Another chapter done, just felt like writing. :) please read and review, and keep and mind that I'm new to this!


	3. ed ed uhhh eddy?

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _character thought

Chapter 2

Winry looked to Edward. What feelings well up inside her chest? What love or compassion bursts

forth for the person before her? Winry looked deep within herself….and……sighed. Huh? Sighed?

Yup she sighed, oh must be for love of Edward did the fair maiden Winry sigh……uhhhh…..nope

doesn't look like that either. _Do I love him? _Winry thought to herself. _But the feelings I have for him _

_are more like…I don't know , like at least he's around…..I …I just don't know. _Winry thought deeply

to herself as she look to Edward, Edward turned to look at Winry and smiled to her. Winry smiled to

him jus enough to let him know she appreciated the smile. _Why can't the feeling for him be just like _

_Ed-kun's? _

How could she love Ed-kun but not be sure if she loves Edward? That would be because she is

referring to Edward Hughes. He is a relative to Maes Hughes, sharing a family name but no close

connection. The Hughes family is an aristocratic family whose business is construction. Hughes father

left the family to marry a "commoner". He later died in an accident with his wife leaving behind a 16

year old Maes Hughes to fend for himself. Needless to say the Hughes family although sharing the

same name did little to help Maes, but this is probably what ultimately formed Maes into the kind

hearted man that watched out for Ed and Al Elric. Edward on the other hand was raised as an

aristocrat. So although he shares the same last name the comparisons stop there. Tall black hair, with

facial features surprisingly similar to Edward Elric. Muscular build, without a blemish to any of his

features. All in all a real ladies man. But the facial features and first name were probably the only thing

he had in common with Edward Elric. He saw the common people as means to an end. Power and

prestige were his foremost thoughts when he wasn't courting or bedding women. That's were Winry

comes in, the only woman to resist his "charms" cough cough looks wealth cough cough. And that

had so intrigued him that he sought her out, and after much "work" is going to marry her. To better

understand why don't we take a look at what he's thinking at the moment.

As Edward smiled to Winry he though _yes her beauty should serve her well as a trophy wife _

_should. _

He remember the first day he met her in central city when she was working on the automail of one of

his workers. She did not even give him a second look which both infuriated him and intrigued him at

the same time. Flowers, candy, liquor and money did nothing but illicit a few blinks from the

confounding woman. He then tried the hero approach of hiring a few thugs to harass her and then

come to "Save the day". Unfortunately his eloquent tongue somehow caused the hired thugs to

become enraged (he talked major bad on their mama, simply put lol), fear had seized him to the spot

but was fortunately saved by the local policemen. And from there his relationship with Winry grew. He

had even come to this God forsaken town of Resembool, to continue his courtship under the guise of

building a new factory. Well a factory that would produce fake philosopher stones but then Winry

didn't need to know that, I mean it brought jobs to this town did it not? Edward smiled smugly to

himself. He had spent so much time listening to her acting like he cared. _Ya like I'd really care about _

_another commoner who shared my name, so what if he died good riddance _he thought to himself.

After dates and night talks he finally convinced her to move on with her life. And that starting a new life

with him was truly the best decision. He knew her aunt did not like him, but she was dumb enough to

trust her niece to make the right choice, hence he showed her the right choice. He smirked to himself

_Now if only I could get her to stop calling me eddy-kun…. (_A/N he does not like being referred to as

Eddy actually he prefers Ed…..he will therefore from this point on in this fan fiction be referred to as

EDDY from now till the end )

Winry could never call Eddy such a name as Ed-kun. That name was only reserved for the person

that had first stolen her heart. He was dead now she knew that. Equal trade, She remembered it so

well. She could spit on it. But yet the fact remained. To restore Al's body, to "cure" him, would take

something big. To bond a soul took an arm and a leg, literally. It would most likely take everything Ed-

kun had to do what he did. Had it really been already 2 years since he died? A tear threatened to

escape but she forced it back _I can't keep crying Ed-kun wouldn't of wanted that, he would of _

_wanted me to be happy….but am I happy? _She looked at Eddy, _I just don't know._

_ "_THIS TOWN IS NOW UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF THE NEO FUROR"

Winry was startled out of her thoughts by the loud proclamation. She hurried out of the building to see

what was going on. A large group of soldiers wearing a black version of the military uniform were

gathered in the town square. Winry saw her aunt Pinako hurrying over to the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Aunt Pinako. The soldier looked at her and stated "We are

from the Neo military, we are the new age, you are blessed to have us show you the way. I, the golem

alchemist, am honored to be your Shepard…" he smiled evilly to Aunt Pinako and the ever growing

crowd. "You have no right and should leave our town this instance, we want know part of your "new

age" here!" Aunt Pinako retorted to the soldier. His smile never left his face, if possible it grew even

more evil. He placed his gloved hand onto the ground, an alchemic array adorning his forehand. The

ground began to glow and 2 human shaped rock golems emerged to hold Pinako Rockbell. Winry

rushed out to her aunt while Eddy stood to the side. _No need to worry when the "enemy" is your _

_partner _he thought smugly to himself. He knew the they were coming so he was most definitely not

surprised _I just wish the damn Rockbell's would just let things come to pass instead of having to _

_fight everything head on! _he thought angrily. Winry had to fight her way through the crowd before she

got to the clearing where her aunt was being held. "LET HER GO SHE HASN'T DONE ANY

THING TO YOU!" Winry yelled, scared to lose any more of her family. The soldier looked to her "I

merely wanted her to stay and listen to what I have to say, but I guess your right, she won't do

anything to fight back…" He then proceeded to take out his gun and shoot Aunt Pinako in both of her

legs, the golems also crumbling back into the ground. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Winry screamed as she ran

to her fallen aunt. "YOU MONSTER!!!!" she yelled at the thing that had shot her aunt. She was trying

her best to put pressure on the wounds but her eyes filled with tears were not helping. She was

oblivious to everything going on in the world, all that mattered right now was she had to save her aunt,

she would not lose another loved one. Performing what medical knowledge she did know she was able

to make a tourniquet to her aunt's legs stopping the bleeding for now, until she could get her further

medical attention. _Everything is going to be ok _she said to herself, "auntie everything is going to be

ok" she said to her aunt, just trying to reassure herself one more time. Some of the villagers had

already come to help Aunt Pinako and took her from Winry's hands to get her to a doctor as quickly

as they could. She looked up just in time to see a huge stone golem that looked like a giant techno

knight smash the group of soldiers to …well… paste. She looked for the man responsible…..a tall

naked man, blonde hair, well built, automail arm and leg like none she had ever seen, and uhh did I

mention naked, then recognition kicked in….."Ed?" without realizing it her feet had already begun

carrying her to the mysterious man before her. _It couldn't be Ed could it? _As she neared the man he

faltered, grabbing onto her for support. Correction…..grabbing onto her breast for support. Then he

looked at her, with golden brown eyes she could never forget. The look of recognition in his eyes, the

sound of his voice as he said her name, she was in utter happiness, and yet old habits die hard…."ED

NO BAKA!!!!" as she swung her wrench that she knew would knock him out, she couldn't help but

smile knowing that the full metal alchemist Edward Elric was back.

Ed blearily awake from his ummm induced slumber. He noticed his bullet wound was bandaged up.

He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. For the first time he got a real look at his new "arm". The

design was sleek and almost seamless with his flesh. It was a real work of art. The contour of the arm

made it seem so delicate but showed that it held power. He could even feel the power from his new

arm. Fingering the area where his body met his new arm, he slowly got out of bed the blankets falling

to the ground. He walked to the mirror admiring how the arm moved. The leg was equally as artful as

his arm, it was seemed as though it was almost meant to be there. Thoughts on how it came to be

where pushed to the back burner _unless you investigate everything you can in the present you have _

_no hope to understand what you may need to in the future _he thought to himself. He also noticed that

his body was a bit more defined, actually he was pretty damn built now. Not like a body builders, but

lean and toned, each muscle showing they had power and purpose to them. A vague thought was

pushing itself through trying to make itself known. He had it on the tip of his tongue, now what was

it….._damn this confusion, will it ever end? _Just then the door opened Ed looked down revealing

Winry in her work clothes, looking pretty damn cute….but wait…looked down? He HAD to look

DOWN?!?!?! He looked to the mirror then Winry, then the mirror, then Winry, finally running up to

Winry pushing another vague thought away for the moment, choosing to lift her up and twirl her

chanting "I'M TALL! I'M TALL!" _Damn it feels good to hold her in my arms, I feel like I haven't _

_seen her in forever, god she looks sexy, what I would….._ in that moment something actually audibly

clicked in the Full metal Alchemist mind. His genius mind had finally analyzed the situation and come

up with the answer he had been searching for, the vague thought that had been persevering to his fore

conscious. _I'm naked aren't I _"I'm naked aren't I" he both thought and said, receiving another

wrench to the cheek. "Well at least she didn't knock me out this time" he said to himself "Now I gotta

go find her….uhhh but first clothes…."

To be continued…..

Next time…

"How could you cheat on me with another ED!!!!" Winry cried pulling Ed's braids so tight that his eye's bulged out….

A/N

Hope ya liked the chapter!!! Lol I hope it wasn't too confusing having to Edwards in the story, I jus thought it'd be interesting for Winry to have to choose between 2 lol. Ya I know im weird. Well read and review! Lol sorry it took so long, life been busy, hope ne one reading likes!


	4. wow, you've ummm changed

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _character thought

Chapter 3

Ed's vision was obscured by blue and white stripes. "Where these for now, and get over how

"good" your body looks now, you don't have to be running around naked" Aunt Pinako said. Ed

blushingly put the boxers on "Just boxers?" he asked, almost immediately his vision was once again

obscured and he continued to dress. Black leather pants and black boots with a white muscle tee.

"You've grown a bit so we're having adjustments made to your favorite red coat" Aunt Pinako said.

Ed vision finally un-obscured looked to Aunt Pinako, and almost recoiled in surprise. Aunt Pinako

who always seemed to be full of energy was in a steam power wheel chair, both her legs heavily

bandaged. "OBABA YOU'RE GETTING AUTOMAIL!?!?!?!!!!" Ed screamed. A dark shadow

passed over Aunt Pinakos face, a glint in her eye….

Ed felt his body crash through the window a wrench flipping away in a ricochet angle. _"_WHO ARE

YOU CALLING OBABA (old lady)!!!!" Aunt pinako screamed. _luckily I'm on the first floor _Ed

thought, he quickly did a one handed flip dodging 2 wrenches landing on his feet. Ducked under the

kitchen sink which almost took off his head, and quickly ran as he saw a barrage of wrenches flying

out the whole. _Unluckily there Rockbells' always have those damn wrenches _, _speaking of _

_Rockbells' I need to find Winry _Ed thought. As he turned the corner of a building he slows to a

walk. _Now where to find her…_Ed thought. As he walked down the street lost in thought, he failed to

notice quite a few girls looking his way….

_I can't believe ED!!!!! _Winry angrily thought. _He thinks he looks sooo good now with the muscles _

_and the height! He thinks he can jump me when he's naked he has another thing _

_coming……"_BAKA!!!" Winry yelled. "Whats wrong Winry?" a voice called out. Winry had been

angrily walking down the street she hadn't even noticed where she had been going. The one that had

called her was her friend, Kim, current waitress to the Resembool Café. "Nothing a wrench couldn't

fix…" Winry said with a frown. "Are you sure?" Kim asked carefully to her friend. Although they

are friends, they are not what you would call very close friends, but Kim knew her friend well

enough not to set off her ahem family quirk. "Of course I'm sure!" Winry a little too quickly replied.

"Ummmm whatever you say, Winry…" Kim said, quickly trying to think of something to change the

subject. When suddenly she knew, well actually saw, the perfect thing. "Well why don't you take

your mind off of things and look over there, mmm because he could definitely take a lot of things

off of me.." Kim said with a wink, continuing to look down the street Winry confused turned to look

down the street. First thing she noticed was that there were a lot more girls looking down the street.

Her curiosity thoroughly teased, she turned her sights further down the road to see what everyone

was looking at, actually from the looks of it, drooling at. Then Winry noticed a man walking up the

street, thoroughly engrossing the female populations attention. Actually it seemed like he was deep in

thought and didn't notice it, but…well..that fact seemed to elude Winry at the moment. Kim broke

the silence with her friend "I know your going to get married girl, but now he has a body that makes

you want to.." Kim never finished her sentence for she was quickly cut off by Winry "Sorry Kim

gotta go!" and with that Winry was dashing down the street towards the mysterious blonde man.

Kim was left in the wake confused by her friends actions. "KIM I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO

SWEEP THE FRONT, I DON'T SEE YOU SWEEPING!!!!" a loud voice bellowed from the

depths of the shop. "YES SIR!!!!" Kim yelled, and began her job in earnest.

Ed looked up in time to catch a glance of Winry "Winry…" he said before said girl

unceremoniously grabbed his hand dragging him down the street. _Maybe now is not the best time to _

_apologize to Winry _Ed thought to himself as he "allowed" himself to get dragged along. Winry in her

anger, dragged Ed back to her house throwing him back onto the guest bed. So angry was she, that

the simple thought of WHY she is angry eluded her….that or the denial is strong in this one…

(author shrugs). Winry didn't know what to say so she opted to glare very angrily at the young man

that currently encompassed her thoughts. She finally said to Ed "Care to tell me why your parading

half naked around town…."

Ed quickly considered that benefits of turning himself into a statue for hiding……_hmmm I guess _

_that really wouldn't work when the person you are trying to hide from is right in front of you _Ed

thought to himself. _Well I guess I have no reason not to tell her the truth….. _Ed mustered up his

courage, why he had to he could not admit it yet to himself but he did, and begin "jus because?"

_umm when did Winry get that REALLY large wrench? _"OK OK it just seemed more important that

I apologized to you, although I don't know why it just seemed like it was. Which I'm …sorry….by

the way. I just didn't want you to think that I was trying to molest you, I was just caught up in the

fact that I wasn't short any more…" Ed finished trying to look as tough as he possibly could.

Winry was lost in her thoughts _Well I guess I can forgive him, it was sweet of him to think of _

_apologizing to me first…and he did say he was sorry…but…hold on a second…."_How could you

be surprised you're not short? It's not like you can grow that tall over night.." Winry asked

confused. Ed looked pointedly away from her and out the window…. Silence ensued. Ed broke the

silence "But I did grow over night, I just don't know how or why it happened, actually I have a lot

of unanswered questions….the only thing I know for sure is that my father is dead" Ed said looking

at the ground fighting the tears that threatened to pour out _I have to be strong _he angrily thought. But

Ed was now being assaulted with his memory of a few hours. The loss of his father, the splintered

memory of fights, the feeling of power, the pain of losing his father reopening the wound of the loss

of his mother. Ed's resolve was quickly waning. Winry unknowingly walked up to Ed and pulled

him into a caring hug, moved by the usually stoic Edward Elric almost brought to tears. _What could _

_of happened _she thought to herself, but realized that Ed was just as confused as she was. _Maybe _

_now isn't the right time to really push him to tell his story, they say patience is a virtue…_Winry

thought to herself. She quickly forced Ed to turn away from her so that his back was facing her "Let

me braid your hair Ed-kun" she said trying to get his mind off of things. Ed sat impassively startled

by the quick change of subjects but relieved at the same time.

As Winry braided Ed's hair she took in the changes of his body to the bandages on his shoulder.

She had missed Ed, as much as she would deny it to any one else, she really did miss the hard

headed "chibi" although he isn't so small any more she thought to herself. _I wonder if THAT has _

_grown too _she thought to herself before quickly shaking those kind of thoughts out of her head. She

instead turned her thoughts to his automail that she put so much time and effort into, her

masterpiece, she smugly thought to herself while her hands worked automatically to braid Ed's hair.

_Wait a second….._ her startled thought passed through her mind. The flesh and metal were bound in

such a way she could only dream of. The design, the intricacies….it was a different arm. It wasn't

HER arm. But what was killing Winry the most was the fact that the arm was superb, a true work of

art. Two feelings waged through Winry, one being the need to take the arm apart and exam every

last inch, the second being the feeling of betrayal that Ed would have someone else work on her arm.

The latter feeling won out. "How could you cheat on me with another ED!!!!" Winry cried pulling

Ed's braids so tight that his eye's bulged out….Ed couldn't understand the sudden change until…

suddenly he felt Winry relax her grip…and he felt something warm and wet drip against the skin of

his back. _Is that a…tear? _Ed thought to himself. "How could you get another automail from

someone, wasn't mine good enough for you…" Winry said to Ed _wasn't I good enough for you _

she thought to herself. Ed finally put 2 and 2 together. He placed his hand on Winry's shoulder

causing her to look into his eyes "Winry, there is no other automail that I would want than

yours….it's just that something happened….I just don't know what…" Ed said to her. _He expects _

_me to forgive him with an excuse like that? _Winry angrily thought to herself but then she noticed the

fear and confusion in his eyes, _he really doesn't know…_she surprisingly thought. "It was like waking

up from a deep sleep, but as soon as I awoke I was already in the middle of a war. I didn't have

time to think about it then but it must of happened then. I just know that when I woke up I had this

new automail, new body, I…I just don't know, Winry. I feel an odd power coming from it Winry,

it…it….ok it scares me. Please you're the best automail technician I know, you maybe the only one

that can help me understand what's happened to me. Something tells me this arm holds the key to a

lot of questions.." He said with pleading eyes at Winry. _He really is scared, god I was never able to _

_resist the puppy dog look any ways _Winry thought. "Don't worry Ed, I'll help you however I can in

any way I can…" She said while gazing into his golden brown eyes. Almost unconsciously she tilted

her chin up towards Ed. "Thank you….Winry…" Ed said his body in autopilot slowly moving

towards Winry, lips slightly parted. He could feel her breath against his lips, in his mind was trying

to comprehend the fact that he was about to kiss Winry. Winry's mind on the other hand..well it too

was trying to comprehend the fact that she was about to kiss Ed..actually that brought up a nagging

thought…Ed…Ed…..EDDY!!!! How could she forget Eddy?

"Am I interrupting something?" Eddy's voice full of spite and anger, split the silence of the room,

causing Winry to fall on her posterior and Ed to quickly turn away to look out the window, both

turning quite red.

To be continued……

Next time…

"Ed?….Ed-kun? …" Winry asked curiously, poking the charred figure with a stick. "Well at least your arm is pretty resistant to electrical shock…."

A/N

Hmm dunno how long or short this one is. Lol to be honest I just write whatever comes to mind. But no worries I have a pretty clear idea of where this story is going. But ya I know I make it pretty clear I don't like "Eddy" , wich is sad since he's my creation lol, but im hoping to make the love triangle to still be a bit complicated despite my obvious bias for winryxed. But to jus get them together wouldn't be fun, lol gotta torture…I mean ummmm have them go through "trials of love" so that their love shows true…ya that's it…of course its not cus I think it's really funny this way…now why would you think that? 0:-)


	5. wolf or spider?

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _character thought

* * *

Chapter 4

The brain is an amazing thing. No matter how much man seems to study it, it remains a mystery.

The brain continues to amaze man with the simple yet complex action of thought. For it is able to

develop and process complex ideas and thoughts…….this is not one of those times. "HA I WIN

THE STARING CONTEST!" Both Winry and Ed yelled. Obviously said words were accompanied

by matching thoughts of _What was I thinking!?!?!? Staring contest?_

Eddy looked at the blushing people in front of him and raised an eyebrow at them. _Who does he _

_think he is, waltzing in and trying to take everything I've scheme..I mean worked for, well two can _

_play at this _Eddy thought. "No need to say any thing my love, I trust you" Eddy said shining a smile

that cried out 'believe me just because I look innocent'.

_ Come on who is he kidding with that? _Ed thought mentally rolling his eyes at such faked sincerity.

Ed's thoughts were interrupted by Winry.

"Thank you for understanding Eddy!" Winry said with a loving smile. _I must be so lucky to have _

_found Eddy, he's so understanding! _Winry thought to herself, pointedly ignoring a small voice

laughing its figurative butt off in the back of her mind. "Ed-kun I would like to introduce you to my

fiancé, Edward Hughes, but I call him Eddy" Winry said as she stood up looking from Eddy to Ed.

"Nice to meet ya EDDY" Ed said noticing Eddy's obvious dislike for the nickname. But then

something about Eddy clicked in Ed's mind "Hughes? Any relationship to Maes Hughes?" Ed asked

with obvious curiosity in his voice.

"NO relationship" Eddy stated with a tone of finality. But neither showing anger or a sense of

caring, but rather imbuing said statement with a sense of taboo. Something caught his eye though,

"Ed-kun that is an interesting automail you have there…" Eddy said with obvious curiosity at the

exquisitely crafted arm, also quickly changing the subject.

"Ya it is, but I've still got to exam it…." Ed said almost off handedly, his curiosity of his new arm

washed over his good sense/survival instincts. Only when said sense/instinct decide to float to the top

did he realize what danger he was in. Slowly he forced himself to look at Winry. Eerie silence? Check.

Glazed maniacal look in eyes? Check. Massive amount of drool? Double check. Wrench-sama

currently in hand? Oh god CHECK! Ed's internal computer, his brain processing all said information

at lightning speed. Truly something that is awe inspiring, could not come up with the answer RUN

AWAY quick enough……

"OH ED-KUN LET ME EXAM IT FOR YOU!" Winry exclaimed, quickly grabbing Ed's hand

and resisting the temptation to try taking apart the arm right then and there, rather opting to drag Ed to

her workshop. Ed didn't even get the chance to run before he was bodily dragged to his foreseeable

demise.

Eddy who was actually used to his fiancé's infatuation with anything mechanical could do nothing

but sweat drop. Actually he felt rather sorry for Ed. _Better him than me _Eddy sagely thought.

2 HOURS LATER!!!!

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS THING TO COME APART!!!!!" Winry's anguished screams shook

the small village. Winry has been trying to dismantle Ed's new automail. Detail's will not be given at

this point to preserve Ed's dignity, but lets just say that Ed was looking rather battered, while his

"automail" was looking brand new. (T-T) As Winry turned in frustration, still trying to think of

SOMETHING she hasn't tried. Ed quickly took this as an opportunity to escape, especially since

Winry's "Investigation" didn't seem to be getting any where. Struggling to get up Ed gropes quickly

at the machinery next to him. Pulling himself up as quickly as possible, it should be noted that Ed was

not paying attention to where he was grabbing, his eye's held on Winry, as if watching her closesly

would prevent her from turning around and thwarting his escape. Ed's right arm is a "bit" (ooo

understatement) than his old one so he can't be blamed for using a bit too much for in pulling himself

up. Although he can't be blamed, he still has to deal with the consequences. For Ed's arm ripped a

part of the machinery off…which happened to be a tube like thing…..with wires passing through

it….high voltage wires. Let it be said that Ed's automail is one of the most advanced pieces of

machinery in the known (well canon FMA universe at least) universe, it can do many amazing things,

but metal is still very conductive, and it IS fully integrated with his body…..so electricity arm VERY

crisp Ed. "Ed?….Ed-kun? …" Winry asked curiously, poking the charred figure with a stick. "Well

at least your arm is pretty resistant to electrical shock…." Winry said more to herself.

15 minutes later

Ed is walking with a towel around his neck, sporting a tank top his black leather pants and boots.

Oh and a bandage on his right cheek (A/N ahhh the beauty of anime universe, recovery from fatal

wounds with little to no scratch, and sometimes a bandage that had NOTHING to do with the

wound). Ed was currently walking to lake. Winry was trailing behind mad that Ed was mad at her "not

my fault you grabbed a high voltage wire…" she grumbled to disregarding the fact that she was

actually going to use previously destroyed machine to induce aforementioned electricity to try and

short the system into opening…._I mean it's not like I ACTUALLY did it to him _Winry thought to

herself. Ed continued walking lost in thought.

As they reached the lake Ed quickly through the towel to the side and began going through a kata,

taught to him what seemed like life times ago by his sensei, Izumi Curtis. He needed to clear his head,

and he hoped that the fluid movements of training would allow that luxury to him. Winry was sitting

off to the side entranced by Ed's movements. Although she would deny it to everyone, including

herself, she was openly drooling at Ed's lithe form gliding across the field. Ed entranced in training

and using his body, he let his mind go blank. Winry entranced by Ed moving his body letting her

mind wander to, ahem, how Ed's body COULD be moving (I'll let you fill in the blank on THAT

one). Neither of them were able to notice that Ed's style was changing slowly to a more aggressive

style. Ed could not have known that Radam battle instinct was already integrated into his psyche, but

without his conscious thought to suppress it, his body would lash out in killing strikes at imagined

enemies. Ed had been feeling the need to fight, but had chalked it up to anger at his father's death,

compounded with his mothers death. Sadly neither of Ed nor Winry would notice the change at this

time, for an explosion rocked the land. Both Winry and Ed turned to see smoke billowing from the

eastern side of the village. Not wasting another second both ran towards the commotion.

Ed and Winry arrived to see 3 monsters attacking houses. These monsters looked to be giant

spiders with wolves for heads. _Chimeras _Ed grimly thought. Ed could see a larger group in the

distance of the same type of Chimera. Then he noticed a larger figure, it looked to be a chimera of a

griffon, with an armored figure riding atop it. Then fire from the burning building was billowing to

Ed's side as he took in the scene fully. A couple dead bodies where laying sprawled out along the

street, but then the smell of burning flesh over took his senses. Ed reflexively placed his right arm

across his chest with his fist against his left shoulder, the fore arm splitting open to reveal a beautiful

blue crystal "Teksetter!!!!" Ed screamed as he raised his fist into the air. Ed did not know why he

screamed such a thing but it felt right. Ed could feel liquid fire course through his body and across

his skin. Ed's clothes burst away as the armor burst and grafted to his body. Ed stood to full height

in his Tekknoman Armor. The armor looking darker against the light of the flames, a single glowing

blue eye visible. Ed dashed forward thrusters firing propelling him. He punched the first monster in

it's head throwing it backwards behind two more. Ed's right hand raised to behind his left shoulder

as a glowing light erupted from it, Ed's right hand gripped the glowing light. He kicked out at the

ground with his right foot against the ground dashing to the left, quickly he kicked back this time with

his left foot dashing forwards towards another monster. Pulling at the glowing light Ed pulled out a

long blade and slashed downward slicing the second monster down the middle of it's head instantly

killing it. A blue pentagon shape on the Tekknoman's head blinked. The third monster jumped at Ed

trying to impale it with its legs while the first monster was scrambling to get up. Ed's left hand shot

out a rope made of light that wrapped around the head of the third monster, spinning to the left and

using his full strength he was able to add to the monsters momentum actually pulling him around Ed.

Ed continued the motion to pull the monster sky ward and slam it into the first monster. The

centrifugal force snapped the third monsters neck while slamming it's large body into the first

monster literally crushed the first monsters exoskeleton splattering "yucky" stuff everywhere (lol). Ed

barely had time to look up as he was rushed by more of the same type of monsters. Dodging a

couple strikes by swaying to the left and right Ed pulled out a second blade with his left hand, and

began weaving in and out of the monsters slashing off legs and heads, actually whatever was in his

range. Ed finally slammed the butts of the two blades together attaching them. Thrusting the weapon

backward he stabbed through a head of a monster intending to rush him from behind. A couple of the

monsters "spat" a purplish substance at Ed, he dodged both but a bit splattered against his chest

plate. Ed looked down and noticed that it was slowly "sizzling" on his armor, slowly eating it away.

Not major damage, but Ed knew that enough of it could spell trouble. Ed spun his weapon to quickly

deflect more of the "spit". _Only three more and then "him" _Ed thought grimly to himself. Ed

quickly dodge to the side with aid of his boosters putting all three monsters in direct line of each

other, Ed threw the connected blade at the first one, impaling and passing through it, then the second

one, and the third one, finally imbedding itself into a building wall. Ed's energy rope quickly

recovered the stray weapon. He quickly disconnected it and once again threw one blade at the flying

griffon, using his boosters to also fly after it. The blue light on the Tekknoman's head started to blink

more urgently. The blade embedded itself into the head of the griffon killing it instantly before the

armored figure could figure out was happening. The armored figure was caught off guard to have

found such a strong opponent in a small town, but quickly recovered firing off his own boosters, two

red stones glowing on his wrists, before a multitude of gun barrels emerged from his upper torso,

firing a barrage of firepower at Ed. Ed continued through the gun fire without pass slashing at the

figure. The armored figure pulled back only to get his right arm sliced off in a shower of sparks.

"automail" Ed said to himself. "you'll never be able to stop me AND them….defeat me or save the

village…." the figure said in a tone which said that he had a smirk on his lips, knowing he had the

"hero" by his morals. Ed finally took notice of the, forest hundreds of pairs of red eyes appearing.

Suddenly a stream of Spider wolf poured out of the forest headed straight for the village. Ed's mind

froze….but neither his body nor his instincts froze. Ed dashed forward grabbing the figure by the

throat boosters flared bright as he flew down to cut off the stampede of chimera. Before the Ed

landed he threw his passenger at the oncoming horde. Upon landing he opened up his shoulder pads

revealing four green orbs in each shoulder pad. "VOLTEKKER!!!" Ed screamed as a green wave of

power erupted forth from his shoulders. The Energy totally obliterated the figure and the oncoming

horde……and a LARGE line of the forest. A pain ripped through Ed's body suddenly, the blue light

on his head pulsing rapidly. Unbeknownst to Ed within his body everything was slowing down, but

then having no food the amazing human brain tends to shut down. The Tekknoman armor has turned

Edward Elric into a powerful fighter, but nothing comes for nothing. The Tekknoman armor puts a

heavy demand on the human body, it is everything that Ed's tired and hungry body could put with.

Ed felt extremely sluggish, heavy…sleepy….The Tekknoman armor slowly…painfully phased off

leaving a naked Ed to lay on the ground. Ed's last thoughts …._can't I stay awake for once? _Ed

didn't even get a chance to hear screams from the villagers especially Winry.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME!!!! "wow you could lose a hand in there" Aunt Pinako said to no one in particular, carelessly dodging an errant bone or plate. "Literally" She continued as she noticed Eddy running around screaming "OH GOD HE BIT MY HAND I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BIT MY HAND OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD" he continued as he ran around the room.

A/N

Been a while, hope ya'll like, please review. Hehe it's recently been brought up to my attention that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews…umm oops…lol to be honest I didn't know I had that checked lol so please review, but come on now be nice, lol im still new!


	6. Evicted! uhh didn't i burn down my hous...

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade.....god i wish i did....the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics character thought_

Chapter 5

Instinct is a powerful thing, it drives people to protect themselves, to procreate. With no real

rhyme or reason, a person feels driven to do so. A Radam's instincts are still instinct, albeit

stronger. Fighting techniques, attack patterns, and such are passed through the host in this

manner….but there is a shared need, self preservation. The need is so great it is able to push Ed's

body to its limits, allowing Ed to utilize the armor to its fullest. Said instinct is frightening as it is

activated once again to full capacity. For "something" has passed over Ed's senses, triggering it,

synapses firing bringing his brain to full attention, but instinct quickly takes over. Ed's

consciousness floats among this, idly wondering just "what" that was….the reason source of his

brain quickly failing, while his log source was still not active. Ed could "feel" a guttural growl

emanating from "below", it sounded dangerous to his ears, almost ravenous. With logic and reason

out of commission Instinct had full control, pushing Ed's body to stand.

Ed quickly sat up, his body quickly reacting to what had tripped his senses, crawling slowly out

of bed on his hands and knees he did not even notice the token resistance given by a iv line in his left

arm, ripping said iv line out and pulling the iv machine to a crashing start. But Ed was already at the

door, still on his hands and knees, his face to the bottom of the door, he knew he must be quick for

his pray may already have been alerted as he could hear the vibrations of running steps getting closer

to him, but he would not be denied his prey. Spring forth while swinging his right arm, Ed destroys

the door he bounded down the hall, towards the approaching Aunt Pinako, Winry, and Eddy. His

prey was close….soooo close….Ed's mouth began to salivate….the "growl" becoming stronger…

as he got close he pounced like a wild animal at Winry! Winry screams (so did Eddy but lets just

say you couldn't tell the difference between his and Winry's screams, hint hint LMAO), Eddy jumps

into Aunt Pinako's lap, Aunt Pinako vainly tries to throw Eddy off and throw a wrench at the

oncoming Ed, Ed jumps over Winry…..

Landing behind Winry, Ed makes his true move, jumping at the close to fully loaded dining table

filled with an assortment of dishes, each more mouth watering than the next. Ed began to devour

everything within sight….such carnage. As Kim walked in with the fully cooked turkey, it

disappeared into the maelstrom that was Ed (Ed actually took the turkey away from her by biting

into it and pulling it into the "fray", if you know Ranma ½ , think of how Ranma eats errr

inhales….watever). Eddy quickly rushed to the scene, while Winry and Aunt Pinako sat stunned at

the current turn of events. Eddy quickly rushed into the fight to save his dinner….

"wow you could lose a hand in there" Aunt Pinako said to no one in particular, carelessly

dodging an errant bone or plate. "Literally" She continued as she noticed Eddy running around

screaming "OH GOD HE BIT MY HAND I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BIT MY HAND OH GOD OH

GOD OH GOD" he continued as he ran around the room. Yes, truly instinct is a frightening thing.

Suddenly there was silence, even the "growling" from Ed's stomach had ceased. Ed sat at the

table with a truly content smile on his face. Winry was transfixed on his smile, while Eddy…..Eddy

continued to run around the room screaming that he couldn't find his fingers although he was not

missing any. Within Eddy's addled mind he worried about losing a finger to Ed, had remembered

that one was SUPPOSED to have 10 fingers, unfortunately that's as far as Eddy's logic had gotten.

For he quickly counted the fingers on his hand and only found 5.…And began screaming that Ed

had bitten off 5 of his fingers, completely forgetting he only HAS 5 fingers PER hand. (A/N hey

he's my character I can use him any way I want! ) Aunt Pinako grabbed Eddy as he was passing by

with one hand at his collar pulling his face close to hers, quite a feet since she was still in her

wheelchair. Eddy stunned by the action stood stock still. "You're supposed to only have 5 fingers

per hand" Aunt Pinako calmly stated. Eddy quickly looked at both hands counted slowly,

rechecked, remembered what number came after 2, counted again and THEN sighed in relief. THEN

Aunt Pinako pulled out the Mother of ALL wrenches(tm) which actually had the kitchen sink on the

end of it and slammed it into the head of Eddy. _If he is to be my grandson-in-law I refuse for him to _

_be such an idiot even if I have to beat common sense into him _Aunt Pinako grimly thought. _If _

_only…_Aunt Pinako began her thought as she looked from Eddy to Ed, and then to Winry. Aunt

Pinako could only sigh and hope that "those two" would come to their senses.

Winry had meanwhile gone to comfort Kim. "It's ok Kim, thank you again for helping to make

dinner for us..err Ed-kun" Winry said to Kim with a look of sorrow on her face. She felt truly bad

that her friend had helped her out with cooking for everyone and was repaid by Ed ruining it. _Just _

_you wait ED! You have a wrench with your name on it later! _Winry angrily thought but quickly

turned those thoughts away as she brought her thoughts back to Kim and the recent events.

After Ed had fallen Winry had gotten Eddy to drag Ed to the hospital, but was quickly refused by

the hospital there, claiming not to help monsters. They had no choice but to bring Ed back to the

house. Aunt Pinako was very familiar with the human body as was expected from an automail

mechanic. She may not be able to diagnose everything a doctor could, or know which medications

where best, but she was very close to one. She quickly figured out from Ed's symptoms that he was

suffering from severe dehydration, fatigue, and starvation. She was able to start an IV consisting of a

normal saline solution to help re-establish his fluid and electrolyte levels and hopefully coax him to

wake up from his malnutrition coma so that he may be able to eat….which by the way seemed to

have worked too well. Kim had come to try and help as much as she could when she saw the

distraught look on her face. It was Kim that had volunteered to help by cooking. During the trek

home, it was also noted that all the other villagers had avoided the group. It soon became clear that

although Ed had saved the village, twice even, that the villagers had started to see him has a monster.

Winry was shaken from her thoughts by Kim. "Don't worry Winry, I'm ok I was just a little

startled that's all. I know he's not a monster it was just too much to handle all at once." Kim said as

she smiled at Winry. Winry couldn't help but smile back at her friend. Both of their attention turned

to Aunt Pinako as she cleared her through. Ed also stopped picking his teeth with a tooth pick, and

gave the obachan (old lady) his full attention. A wrench firmly planted itself on his face. "Who's an

old lady?" Aunt Pinako smiled, how she missed Ed, he was like a son to her. "But I didn't say that

you were an old lady!" Ed quickly retorted rubbing at his face. ANOTHER wrench quickly found its

way to Ed's face "That's for admitting you were thinking at and saying it again" Aunt Pinako said as

she smiled sweetly. Winry and Kim laughed to themselves at the antics presented to them, as Eddy

umm "slept" soundly. "Now, Ed" Aunt Pinako began, gaining Ed's full attention, quickly followed

by Winry and Kim. "You've been gone a long time. Things have changed since you've been gone.

A new evil has come into power. No one is sure of who that person is, but he's referred to as the

neo "Furor". We don't know his true name or intentions" Aunt Pinako shook her head continuing

"What we do know he is he's brought alchemy to new heights through use of a steady supply of

false philosopher stones. He's created armies of new breeds of chimeras, and generals through an

amalgamation of alchemy and automail. Plus by bonding the fake philosopher stones to these

generals, gives them great power to destroy the land." Aunt Pinako looked grimly at Ed. Ed shook

his head from his stupor at the new information "But the fake philosopher stone has a limited usage

before destroying the user, why would any one willingly volunteer to have it bonded to themselves?

That's suicide!" Ed quickly countered. "Yes it is, but if they "distinguish" themselves, they are

promoted to colonel, bonding a black philosopher stone to them" Ed's eye's widened as she

continued "This stone enables them to, as far as we can tell, use the fake philosopher limitlessly" Ed

opened his mouth to interrupt but Aunt Pinako continued "BUT we do know that the black

philosopher stone is not THE philosopher stone and thus has a limit. But we have yet to see that

limit. To answer your question why people have joined ranks is that with such tempting power

people believe that they can achieve the great power of colonel, and if they have to risk their lives to

attain said power…." She left her sentence open, but the interpretation was obvious.

Aunt Pinako looked at the stunned Ed, and the solemn Winry and Kim. She could feel that time

was running out for some reason so she continued. "Ed-kun, I don't know how you got your

powers but I believe you are the only one with the power to oppose the Neo Furor. But we can only

help you so much Ed-kun. I'm sorry but the road ahead will be a hard one, for the village sees you

as a monster." She quickly raised her hand to silence Ed "WE know your not a monster Ed-kun,

you'll always Edward and Alphonse to us" she smiled at Ed. "But others will be scared of your

powers, your other form, partially from the generals popping up, and partly at your sheer power. I

want you to go to your sensei, with her you will find your brother Alphonse, he's missed you so.

The other reason is that your sensei is a major part in the force against the neo furor. I wish I could

give you the time to train here, but after 2 attacks the neo furor will send something stronger. You

must go find your brother and sensei and train, become strong enough to defeat the neo furor." Aunt

Pinako finished letting it set in. Eddy groggily began to get up from the floor.

Upon looking at his watch he bolted uprite to the surprise of everyone just as an explosion rocked

the foundation knocking everyone to the ground. "Another attack!?!?!" Aunt Pinako stated. A claw

stabbed through the wall, accompanied by a shrill roar from the beast. Ed gather Aunt Pinako into

his arms and jump through the opposite window, Winry and Kim jumping after him. Eddy quickly

followed.

The group quickly headed to the surrounding forest along the river. Ed putting down Aunt

Pinako, clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, quickly creating a stone statue

of his tekknoform. Placing his right hand on the back of the statue, his right arm split open revealing

the blue crystal. He did not know how he knew he could do this, he just did. The crystal began to

glow, and then the statue began to glow blue as it began to be imbued with the tekk energy.

Suddenly the statue shot off like a rocket flying towards the west. Just as Ed thought the chimera

began to follow the errant "Tekknoman". Once again silence spread through out the village. Winry

quickly ran back to the house, Eddy following after her. Ed could do nothing but stare at them, a

weird emptiness filling his chest. "I'll be going" was all he could say as he started his journey to his

sensei's house. Aunt Pinako could do nothing but shake her head as the tank top clad youth walked

away from them. Kim could be hear muttering about how dense men were and the valid good points

on beating the truth into their thick skulls.

Ed was stopped by someone calling his name "ED!" he could hear Winry yell. He suddenly

something draped around his shoulders. It was his red trench coat, he looked at Winry. "I'm

coming with you" She stated as a fact, not a question. "The last time you left me behind and all I

could do was worry, this time I'm going to go with you to make sure you come home." She stated

both to Ed and herself so that they may both believe the answer to why she was accompanying Ed.

"What about Eddy?" Ed asked tentatively looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "I told him, he

understands that your family" she said stressing family, although she felt funny saying it "and that

family needs to take care of one another" she said to Ed, she looked back waving at Eddy, then

looking back at Ed with a smile. Ed looked behind Winry and saw Eddy's smile disappear from his

face to be replaced with an angry frown, and then he stomped away. Ed wanted to tell Winry to stay

to be safe, but for some reason he wanted her along, he wanted her to be safe. He felt that for some

reason she would not be safe here. So Ed began to walk away Winry following right at his heels.

With Ed no argument meant he has accepted it, and Winry knew this. It didn't occur to Winry why

she wanted to go with Ed so badly to keep him safe, that she didn't even give Eddy a second

thought. It did occur to Winry that Ed had stopped and she had walked into Ed's muscular strong

back…and that she was currently drooling from her lips . Ed walked back to Aunt Pinako, clapped

his hands and placed them on the ground next to her, a glowing array surrounded Aunt Pinako.

Quickly a stone wheelchair formed underneath her. "Don't worry I made the stone hollow so it

won't be too heavy, but it's not permanent. You should get her into her real wheel chair" Ed said to

Kim. And he walked away on his new journey, his new journey with Winry was beginning.

Aunt Pinako and Kim just smiled as the two left, knowing that this was Ed's way of saying thank

you to both of them, and to take care of Aunt Pinako.

Meanwhile Eddy was talking to a dark figure at the outskirts of the other side of the village with a

dark figure…riding a chimera that looked to be a giant praying mantis with the head of a snake….

To be continued.

NEXT TIME! "Don't mind her, it's that time of the month" Ed said pointing his thumb back at Winry. A wrench slammed into the back of Ed's head smashing him his face into the glass into the glass in front of him. Ed blinked a couple of times, noticed a bit of blood drip down the glass "I thought you were the one supposed to bleed Winry?

All men within a 10 mile radius reflexively cradled their crotch, most unaware why but was sure that their "weak spot" was in danger.

A/N Just wrote this chapter as it came to mind. I have a feeling I have a few run on sentences in this chapter. But I had to get the plot more formed than the vague outline I've had so far. Oh and if about Aunt Pinako and her medical expertise, I figured she must be pretty knowledgeable since she attaches automail to muscle tissue arteries and nerves. With that much medical information she would be able to identify something such as over exhaustion. The IV made sense since it would most likely be needed for the operation of installing automail, thus it was not such a stretch to believe she could place an IV into Ed. Lol I could have probably gotten the name of the iv solution that would most likely be used but I doubt that was really relevant. I hope you all still liked this chapter, I know not much action, but I need to start pulling things together before I can bring in the big bad guys . As always read and review! THANX for reading, and a special thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far, its really appreciated and usually gets me going on writing the next chapter lol. Oh and if there's any errors let me know and I'll change them k? thanx!


	7. who said what?

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Tekknoman Blade...god i wish i did...the things i could do with that money, but i don't own rights whatsoever, but I'm writing a story any ways lol

( ) author notes

_italics _character thought

Chapter 6

Rods of light filtered through the canopy of leaves, illuminating the simple path held underneath

the trees. A young man walked at a quickened pace, followed closely by a young woman. The

young man's head held straight, his eyes unwavering to the path ahead of him. Each step seemed

more resolute than the last. But his thoughts betrayed him. For he was being assaulted by his

memories, both of long since past, and recent occurrence.

His fathers death still nipping strongly at his conscious thoughts, the current event running

through his minds eye as if he was watching a movie on a run away car. All these thoughts raising

questions. What is he now? What is the extent of his new powers? What is he supposed to do?

What is he now? WHO is he now? And then there was Winry. With the simple mention of her

name, even within his own mind, Ed unconsciously looked back at the following figure…..the

previously mentioned rods of sunlight had the curious aspect of highlighting and bringing out the

color of Winry's golden blonde hair, almost give a glow to her….and he was quickly overwhelmed

by the torrent of emotions that welled up in him. _Why does even looking at Winry make me so _

_confused now? Errr well more than before at least…_ _Man Al would make so much fun of me if he _

_knew…..Al…_ The thought of his lost brother quickly gripped his mind, reminding Ed of who he

was, re-affirming who Edward Elric IS. And with resolute steps Ed did what he did best. His motto

being "Even if you don't know how to get to your goal, as long as you keep your eyes on it and

keep moving forward you're bound to reach it eventually". It was an unsaid motto. Ok it would be

his motto if he had one. (a/n…DON'T QUESTION THE AUTHOR…thank you) Coincidentally,

due to Ed's myriad or thoughts, he missed Winry's confused gaze upon him.

Winry followed Ed. Trailing a bit slower to her companion, for her thoughts of confusion

weighing down her steps unconsciously. _Why am I following Ed? _Winry thought, but as she gazed

at his back, all she could think of was making sure he'd be ok. _I must just want to make sure that _

_he's real, that he's alright, that he'll always be alright. _She thought, so sure of herself that it was

her "motherly" instincts kicking in. _Of course it's my motherly instincts, besides I ALREADY have _

_Eddy even though Eddy's butt doesn't move like that…_Winry quickly mentally slapped herself for

having such thoughts. _I was not checking Ed out, I was NOT checking Ed out….Ok I was _

_checking Ed out _Winry figured she might as well be honest with herself. _It must be just a bit of lust, _

_I mean Ed HAS filled out a bit _Winry mentally chuckled and drooled giving Ed's new body a more

critical look. Quickly shaking herself from her thoughts once again _Why can't I think about Eddy? I _

_love him, he's the man I'm going to marry, so why is it so hard to think of him? I mean he makes _

_me happy right? He's there for me. He treats me how I deserve to be treated. He takes care of me, _

_loves me. But Ed makes me feel…_Unable to finish that thought to herself, Winry could swear that

her thoughts were making an audible "click". _Eddy makes me feel special, but how does he truly _

_make me feel? Ed makes me feel…I can't describe it…Could I…._

_ ……love her? _Ed thought. His thoughts had quickly returned to Winry, although he couldn't

explain why. He just couldn't stop the feeling of just being around her again. He was all too aware

of her presence. _Maybe I do, how am I supposed to know? What is the formula? What is the cost _

_to know? How does …_

_ …he feel about me? _Winry thought. _Why do my thoughts keep revolving around that baka! _

_He hasn't' even been around for so long. He wasn't even there for me when I needed him most. _

_How.. I ever consider that tom boy! _Ed angrily thought _All she does is hit me with that DAMN _

_WRENCH! Never…._

_ ..HELPS unless its for himself _Winry angrily thought _Can't see nothing past his "GREAT" _

_goal, can't even…._

_ …COOK I mean WHAT can she do right _Ed growled within his mind, berating himself

forming fists, gripping tightly, tightly enough to hear a slight squeal of metal on metal, catching Ed's

and Winry's attention. He opened his right and in front of him gazing at the unfamiliar metallic palm.

And he remembered HIS palm, the one SHE made for him, working tirelessly on his arm and leg,

hours on end…_And then she would smile that smile when she was done…._

_ ..looking at me…that smile…he would smile that rare smile….and I could feel that I…he_

_She…_

_ ..he…_

_ ..loved me_

A train whistle shattered the silence. The two companions stared at each other blushing, but

neither knowing why the other was blushing. "We should hurry" they both quickly said, breaking

into a run. Both too caught up in their own embarrassment to realize the state of the other. They

reached the train station within a few minutes. Ed quickly rushed to the attendant so that he may

purchase their tickets. Something began to nag at Winry. This would be the fact that they had no

money between them, she wasn't sure if Ed could still claim his State Alchemist title to pay for the

fare. "Ed…." Winry started. "Not now Winry" Ed stated as he started to search his pockets for

money. Still not putting the fact that he had no cash on hand as an acknowledged fact. "Ed we

don't have any money, we forgot to get it before we left" Winry stated firmly mumbling something

that sounded remarkably like "baka" under her breath. "Of course we have money, why would we

have come so far to the TRAIN STATION without any?" Ed replied smartly. "You don't have the

money to pay for the tickets, sir?" The man at the desk stated, a sweat drop on the back of his

head.

"Don't mind her, it's that time of the month" Ed said pointing his thumb back at Winry. A

wrench slammed into the back of Ed's head smashing him his face into the glass into the glass in

front of him. Ed blinked a couple of times, noticed a bit of blood drip down the glass "I thought

you were the one supposed to bleed Winry?"

All men within a 10 mile radius reflexively cradled their crotch, most unaware why but was

sure that their "weak spot" was in danger.

The Desk attendant was so stunned, he could do nothing but watch while cradling his crotch,

as the girl wordlessly picked up the young man, picked up the tickets on the desk, and calmly got

on the train to Dublith.

To be continued…

Next time! Ed's voice…. "I had to go through "THAT" and we STILL ended up having to walk? " Ed sulks in the corner cradling his crotch, tears welling up from his eyes.

A/N I know it's been a long time since I've updated. To be honest real life has been sapping up my time. I know excuses excuses. But I hope that all those that enjoy my story enjoy this chapter. No real action, but I wanted to do something a little fluffy while expanding the character development a bit more. Watcha think? Did I accomplish my goal? Read and review! Tanx in advance!


End file.
